Quietly Making Noise
by TrogdorKC
Summary: Orihime's the new student at school. She has only made one friend, Uryu, but her hanging around all the time seems to annoy him. To give her new friends, Uryu introduces her to Ichigo. But more than a friendship developes at Ichigo's house. TatsukiXOrihim
1. Intro

Yay, so it's time for a new Tatsu Hime fan fic

Yay, so it's time for a new Tatsu Hime fan fic.

It's short and fast, so don't leave me any comments that are like, "I was so fast and I'm lost."

If you think it was to fast, please go write one and show me how to do it. --

If you're lost, you can email me and you'll get a better understanding..

(That sounds pretty bitchy… sorry.)

But anyhow, this fanfic is a little different.

It doubles as a music collection.

Each Chapter will be named with an Artist.

See if you can guess what song it is that would describe the chapter.

Do enjoy. 


	2. Plus 44

Orihime stumbled upon a black MP3 laying on the ground. It had small white ear pieces attached to it.

"I wonder who dropped this." Orihime thought as she squatted down to pick it up.

She examined the MP3 player; it was the really expensive one she saw at the mall and on T.V.

She looked around; she was on the paved walk way in the park. On each side of her was green healthy grass. The sun shone brightly today, she put her hand over her eyebrows to examine the area. The large tree's cast little shade. She saw a few people lying in the grass, others walking around, and some were ridding bikes.

She looked back at the MP3, "I can't keep it, and it's not mine." She sighed and rolled the white ear phones around the music player.

She stuck it in the mesh pocket in her book bag and continued walking home.

She soon approached the exit of the park. The park had tall brick walls round it, but no gate to keep people out. The walk way connected with the city side walk once out of the park. Orihime took a left after exiting the park to the city.

She walked to the next cross way at the light. The road was busy, Orihime waited for the crosswalk sign to change. The sign was taking an abnormally long time to change today. As she waited, she decided to look at the MP3 she had found. She put one of the ear pieces in and scrolled through the music.

"I'll just put it on random to see what kind of music this person listens too." she thought as she pressed the artist icon on the screen.

"Wow, this person has a lot of music. I mean, some of these, I've never even heard of. Who's Saosin?" Orihime mumbled under her breath as she scrolled through the music library.

"I'll just pick on at random." She thought as she pressed the random button.

The song "Hair" started playing through the ear piece.

"Early Novmember?" Orihime mumbled as the artist name scrolled across the screen.

Just as she said that, Orihime felt a tap on her shoulder, it startled her. But she was sure someone had just bumped into her. She paid it no attention. But again she felt a tap. She jumped, and looked back. Someone had tapped her on purpose.

She couldn't see with the sun's rays in her eyes. She put her left hand over her eyes to see who it was.

A girl wearing a white brimmed beanie on her head with her black hair sticking out from under it was the on who had tapped her. She sat on a speed bike staring at Orihime. The girl looked the same age if not a little older than Orihime. She was wearing a white T shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Her shoes were the running shoes Orihime had wanted for the track team. She stared at them for a minuet. The girl on the bike pointed at the MP3, breaking Orihime's stare at her shoes.

"What?" Orihime asked in confusion.

The girl flashed her hands at Orihime in many strange movements.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Orihime tried to explain.

Again the girl pointed at the MP3 again.

"Oh, it this yours?"

The girl nodded.

Orihime took the ear piece out and handed it to the girl.

"I'm sorry, if you think I stole it I didn't. Because I found it in the park." Orihime stuttered a little embarrassed.

The other girl smiled and took it from her and put it in her sling bag over her shoulder. She then put her fingers to her own mouth, let them fall towards Orihime. Orihime stood there in confusion for a minuet, before she caught on to it. But the girl had peddled off.

"You're welcome." Orihime said smiling.


	3. Lazlo Bane

The next day, Orihime walked to her school again. She walked through the park as she normally did. She stopped when she got to the spot where she found the MP3 yesterday. She smiled and stood there for a moment. Soon, she saw a familiar bike speed past her. The biker made a breeze blow against Orihime; it blew her long orange hair. She immediately put her left hand in her hair to stop her hair from blowing.

She caught a glimpse of the biker. "Oh, it's the girl from yesterday." Orihime muttered.

She smiled and dusted off her khaki uniform, then continued to school.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Orihime, why were you almost late this morning?" A boy with glasses asked her.

The school was on lunch break, most of the kids ate outside in front of the school. This is where Orihime and Uryu, her friend with glasses, were eating. They sat together on a stone bench.

"I don't know." Orihime said with a blank look on her face.

The two were silent for a few minuets before Uryu spoke.

"So," Uryu said opening up a conversation.

Orihime tilted her head, "Yeah?"

"Do you know anyone else here?" Uryu asked.

Orihime had just moved to this new town with her brother. Her brother, Sora, had to transfer for his job. Orihime was senior in High School, so really did mind the move, especially now since she wasn't fitting in much. You would think she would get attention from her male classmates.

"No, but I'm not discouraged." She said with a soft look in her eyes. She soon turned away and looked down.

Uryu saw she was upset. "Don't worry; I can introduce you to some of my friends."

Orihime smiled and looked back at him. "Really? I mean, Uryu, you're really nice to me. I didn't mean it like that." She tried to explain.

"No," he said adjusting his glasses. "I understand. Besides, I prefer to be alone." he said.

"I understand too!" she laughed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

After school, Orihime and Uryu were meeting at the gym. He was going to introduced her into his friend Ichigo.

Orihime and Uryu were there first, they waited outside the gym.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." Uryu muttered looking around.

"It's no problem." She smiled and rocked back and forth on her feet.

Soon enough, an orange haired guy walked up to them. "Hey Uryu." He said as he waved at Uryu and Orihime.

"Ichigo, hi." Uryu replied.

Orihime smiled, but she didn't say anything.

"This is Orihime, I was telling her about you." Uryu said after clearing his throat.

"Oh, yeah. You said she was smart." Ichigo said examining her.

"Hi." Orihime said shyly.

Ichigo smiled at her.

"She said she didn't mind helping you out with Calculus." Uryu suggested to him.

"Really," Ichigo said changing his attention to her. "That's great Orihime."

Orihime kept a smile on her face as he spoke to her.

"You think you could come over to my house tomorrow after school?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, yes!" she exclaimed.

Ichigo laughed, "Okay, you know where the hospital is?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, no…" she said embarrassed.

"She's new around here, only been in town since the beginning of school." Uryu chimed in.

"I see, well no problem then. Uryu will give you directions I suppose." He said putting his hands in his pockets.

"I shall." Uryu muttered.

Soon a girl came from behind the gym. She was wearing a karategi and a black belt. Orihime knew her from yesterday; it was the girl on the bike. The girl walked up to Ichigo and tapped him on the back.

"Well, me and Orihime have got to go. I'll be talking to you later Ichigo." Uryu said as her grabbed Orihime's wrist.

"Oh, good bye Ichigo…" she said as Uryu pulled her away.

"I think that went well, don't you?" Uryu asked.

"Yeah, I think so.." she said while she was still being lead away from Ichigo by her wrist.

Orihime looked back at Ichigo, he was talking and the girl was waving her arms.

"Is she…" Orihime thought.


	4. Avril Lavigne

Orihime followed Uryu's directions to Ichigo's house. She saw a nice, well kept house. She walked up too the door and rang the bell. As she waited for someone to answer, she saw a bike outside leaning against the house.

"Hmm" she thought as the door opened.

"Hey," Ichigo said as he opened the door. "Come in, and leave your shoes there." He said leading her in.

Orihime took of her shoes, she noticed the numerous other pairs at the door.

"He must have a big family." she thought as he closed the door behind her.

When she was done, Ichigo led her immediately up stairs to his room. She walked in as he walked back to the stairs, "Dad, my tutors here. I'll be in my room." he yelled down stairs.

"KEPP IT PG MY BOY!" A mans voice said.

"Shut up dad!" Ichigo yelled as he slamed his door.

As Ichigo and his dad argued, Orihime noticed a picture of a short girl with black hair on Ichigo's desk.

As Ichigo walked to Orihime, he wiped the glare off of his face.

"So Orihime, it's lesson three, chapter two, I'm having problems with…." He said getting right to business.

"Oh, sure, I'll help you." she said trying to act like she wasn't looking at his personal things.

He smiled, "Sit on the floor, Orihime."

As she got everything out of her bag, Ichigo explained, "That picture of the girl on my desk is Rukia. She's in our class." Ichigo explained.

"Oh okay..." she laughed embaressedly.

They worked for an hour, covering half of the chapter. Ichigo seemed to be getting the hang of it.

"Ichigo," Orihime said.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Could you show me to your bathroom?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's down the hall, last room. You can't miss it." He said leaning back on his hands.

"Okay, I'll be right back." She almost sang as she stood up.

She went straight down the hallway and found the bathroom with ease. When she was done she washed her hands and looked around. There were two tooth brushes in the holder, two brands of tooth paste, two razors, and two deoderants.

"I guess Ichigo and someone shares this bathroom." she muttered as she opened the door and flipped off the light.

She made her way back to Ichigo's room, but a door that was slightly cracked caught her eye. Orihime heard the song "Cheated Heart's," by Yeah Yeah Yeahs playing in the room. She stopped and peeked into the room. The room was similar to Ichigo's. She held her breath as she slightly opened the door.

"What am I doing? I'm being awfully curious tonight..." She thought.

She let go of the handle and turned around. As soon as she did, the biker girl was behind her holding a drink in a glass cup. Orihime jumped as the girl tilted her head.

Orihime put her hand to her heart and let out a sigh. The girl didn't seem surprised, the expression on her face didn't change, she mearly raised her eyebrow at her.

"Oh, no, I wasn't snooping around. I'm not looking for anything. Your room just caught my eye. But I didn't go in." Orihime explained a little jumbled and embaresed.

The girl nodded and put her finger up as if to say, _"One minuet."_

Orihime stood still as the girl walked into her room. She soon came out of her room, trading a cellphone for the drink she had in her hand. She then typed something quickly on it and showed it too Orihime. _"My name is Tatsuki. Who are you?"_

"I'm Orihime, why didn't you just ask me?"

Tatsuki scratched her ear. The two were silent for a minuet.

"Oh, well, listen… I've got to go help Ichigo with Calculus." Orihime smiled.

Tatsuki nodded.

Orihime turned around, and made her way back to Ichigo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Thanks for the help tonight, Orihime." Ichigo said as he took Orihime to the front door.

"It wasn't a problem. I'll see you at school tomorrow." She said and started to walk out.

Ichigo put his hands on Orihime's shoulders and turned her around to face him, "Orihime," he asked.

Orihime was startled, she was sure he was going to kiss her.

"Yeah?" Orihime asked a little scared.

He took her to the side and spoke softly, "Did you meet Tatsuki?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she said then let out a sigh in relief.

"I need to explain something about her."

Orihime gave him a confused look.

"Listen," he said softer, "Let me walk you home and explain. It's important that you know since you'll be my tutor from now on."

Orihime nodded.

Ichigo turned back and yelled up the stairs, "I'm walking my tutor home. I'll be back." He yelled.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

They walked away from the house and down the street. Orihime was confused, "I wonder what it is?" she thought as they walked farther away from the house.

Ichigo kept looking back at his house until it was out of sight.

"We had to get pretty far away, she has good hearing and is pretty noisey." Ichigo explained.

"Tatsuki?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo nodded.

"She's mute, right?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo was surprised, "Yeah, I just wanted you too know so you wouldn't think she's a head case."

Orihime held the book to her chest tightly, "I wouldn't."

Ichigo sighed, and ran his fingers through his orange hair.

"When we were in 1st grade, she got beat up by some kids who didn't understand her. I was so angry... It was my duty to protect her from anyone who tried to hurt her... and I failed." Ichigo said with a soft tone.

He cleared his throat and continued, "So, I told my parents that I wanted her and myself to enroll in a karate class. I wanted to protect her for now. But I knew one day, I wouldn't be around. She need's to protect herself too." Ichigo said with a proud look on his face.

Apparently, his family meant everything to him. He didn't want anyone to hurt his family in anyway, that's why he was telling her this. Orihime blushed, he was sweet to take care of Tatsuki like that.

"She rides her bike everywhere. She has no problem communicating with people. The phone helps a lot. Some people know how to sign. She's come a long way since then."

"Yeah, I saw her the other day. She dropped her MP3 is the park and I found it." Orihime smiled also proud of her.

"That was you? Wow, she told me about that." Ichigo said.

"I can't imagine not being able to speak. She's just like a normal teenager." Orihime thought.

After a few minuets of silence, Orihime spoke.

"She seems to like music."

Ichigo smiled, "Music, is her life, she plays guitar too. I'm surprised she not deaf as well." He laughed.

Orihime smiled. "She plays guitar, that's cool." Orihime thought.

"But the point is, I just, don't want anyone to hurt her. In any way!" He said sternly.

Orihime nodded.

"I think you're a nice girl, I don't think you will. I just wanted you to know not to treat her any different than you'd treat me."

"I promise." she said smiling.

"I mean, you will be hanging out at my house a lot. Won't you?" he asked.

Orihime then realized he wanted to be friends too, and not just use her as a tutor.

"Yeah," She smiled, "I will."


	5. Paramore

Two days later, Orihime went to Ichigo's house, just as she said she would.

"I saw Tatsuki yesterday… she waved at me at during class change." Orihime thought as she walked up to the door step.

She knocked like before and waited for someone to answer the door, this time, Tatsuki answered. She smiled and waved as soon as the door was open.

"Hello to you too." Orihime laughed as she walked in.

Tatsuki kept the smile on her face.

As Orihime took off her shoes, Tatsuki texted on her phone, _"Are you here to help with Ichigo?"_

Orihime looked up and nodded, "Yes, isn't he home?" Orihime asked.

Tatsuki shook her head, _"No."_

She then texted again on her phone, _"He had to run an errand for our dad. He'll be back soon."_

Orihime stood there in confusion, "What should I do till then?"

Tatsuki smiled and tilted her head towards the stairs

"You want me to come up to your room?" Orihime asked.

Tatsuki nodded, _"Yeah."_

……………………………………………………………….

Tatsuki room was similar to Ichigo's, the wall color and how all the furniture was placed, but her room had more interesting things in it. Three guitars hung on the wall, an electric, an acoustic and a four string acoustic. The space underneath her window had paint stained towel underneath it.

"She must paint too." Orihime thought.

Orihime sat on Tatsuki's bed, "I like your room."

Tatsuki smiled as she shut the door, _"Thank you."_ She signed.

"That means thank you right?" Orihime asked.

Tatsuki nodded, _"Yeah."_ and then sat down beside Orihime.

Orihime smiled, and then looked at her guitars.

Tatsuki turned around to see what she was looking at, she then texted, _"Would you like me to play something for you?"_

"Oh! Really? Yes, I'd like that." Orihime said excitedly.

Tatsuki smiled again and stood up. She walked to the wall and got her acoustic guitar. She then sat down on the floor and strummed the strings.

"I always thought guitar players were hot." Orihime said smiling.

Tatsuki blushed immediately, Orihime noticed and laughed.

_"Thank you."_ Tatsuki signed through her blushing.

"Aw, I didn't mean to make you blush." Orihime laughed.

Tatsuki fumbled with her phone and texted, _"You didn't!"_

Orihime smiled again, "So aren't you going to play me something?" she asked.

_"Yeah yeah."_ Tatsuki typed before she started.

F#, E, A, F#.

"Oh that's pretty, I know that song. It's the… Yeah Yeah Yeahs!" Orihime exclaimed.

"You were listening to them the other day, 'Cheated Hearts'." Orihime continued.

Tatsuki was shocked and shook her head, "_Yeah."_

"Play me another." Orihime said happily.

Tatsuki nodded and started playing.

D string seven, G string six, B string five, G string six, B string five, D string six.

"Kaki King, the second part of Fortunata." Orihime smiled.

Tatsuki immediately stopped playing, _"This is incredible. I've never met someone who knows the same stuff I do like this."_ she texted quickly

Orihime smiled back at Tatsuki. They were both silent for a minuet. Tatsuki leaned her guitar up against the bed and sat down on the bed beside Orihime.

Tatsuki took her phone out and wrote, _"I always thought music gurus were hot."_

Orihime let out a breath she was holding then laughed. As Tatsuki put her arm down, her hand touched Orihime's.  
"Oh! Sorry…" Orihime said.

Tatsuki's expression said she was sorry, she turned away quickly to hide her face.

"I can read your body language." Orihime said.

Tatsuki didn't turn around but she texted something to Orihime then handed the phone to her. Orihime took the phone, careful not to touch Tatsuki's hand and read, _"I wish I could read yours."_

Orihime handed Tatsuki her phone back, Tatsuki then turned around.

Tatsuki studied Orihime for a minuet, she soon leaned slowly towards Orihime. Orihime did the same. But as they leaned close, the weight of the mattress changed the way Tatsuki's guitar was standing and it fell over with a loud clank sound.

Ichigo then immediately opened Tatsuki door.

"What's going on in here Tatsuki!" he exclaimed.

Tatsuki slid down off the bed onto the floor away from Orihime and pulled her hat over her head to cover up her blushing.

Ichigo gave her a weird look, "You...okay?"

_"Yeah."_ She nodded pulling her brimmed beanie over her face.

"Well... I'll be, taking Orihime now." He said.

_"Please go!"_ she signed at him letting go of her hat.

Ichigo sighed, "Come on Orihime."

Orihime followed him quickly out of Tatsuki room.

"You sure you're okay?" she asked as before she left Tatsuki.

Tatsuki had turned around to pick up her guitar and nodded.

After Ichigo had closed her door, Tatsuki hit the side of her mattress.

_"Stupid..." _Tatsuki thought.

……………………………………………………………………..  
"So we understand lesson four right?" Orihime asked as she put on her shoes.

"Yeah yeah, I got it now." He smiled.

"Good." She said.

Ichigo nodded. The lesson was over for the night and Orihime was ready to go home.

"Is Tatsuki okay?" Orihime asked before she left.

"Yeah, she just got embarrassed." He laughed.

Soon they both heard Tatsuki guitar, "She seems okay now." Orihime said softly.

Ichigo nodded again, "Yeah."

"I'll see you Sunday, we can study for the quiz on Monday." She said as she opened the door.

"Sounds good to me." He said as she walked out of his house.

Orihime could hear Tatsuki guitar down the street, it was nice.

"Would it be weird if I liked her? It's not nomral." she debated in her head.

"But she's seductive playing guitar..."

"I wonder what she thinks." Orihime thought as Tatsuki guitar got out of range to hear.


	6. Incubus

"Tatsuki, can I come in?" Ichigo asked outside of her door.

It was later after Orihime had gone home that night from helping Ichigo. Tatsuki was laying on her bed reading a book when she heard her brother. She sighed and kicked the wall twice, _"Yes."_

Ichigo walked in, his hair was wet, he must have just taken a shower. Tatsuki sat up as she patted her bed as a sign for Ichigo to sit down. He did as she asked.

"So, what was going on when I came in your room?" he asked.

_"More like barged in."_ she signed in defence.

"Hey hey, I was walking by your room and I heard a crash. I didn't expect you to be all over Orihime." he said.

Tatsuki dropped her jaw then flailed her arms, _"It totally wasn't like that!" _ she signed after calming down.

Ichigo folded his arms and smiled, "Uh huh, okay."

_"Really."_

"Didn't look like that to me." he said.

Tatsuki was silent, she was done talking to him.

"You're full of surprises little sister." he joked.

_"Little? You were born two minuets before I was."_ she signed.

"I'm still older." he said.

Tatsuki frowned

"Well, whatever. I won't tell Orihime you have a super big lesbo crush on her." Ichigo joked as he stood up.

Tatsuki took her pillow and threw it at him, it hit him in the back.

"Hey." he said throwing it back.

...

Sunday afternoon, Orihime was back at Ichigo's house in his room.

"I'm guessing you need help with the next lesson?"

"Yeah, I basically am going to need help with all of them this year." He laughed.

Orihime nodded, "I don't mind." She smiled.  
Just as they opened the books, Ichigo's door opened up. It was Tatsuki standing in the door way with a drink in her hand.

"Tatsuki, what are you doing? I'm trying to study." Ichigo said a little annoyed.

She sat her drink on his desk, she then flashed her hands at him,_ "I want to watch."_

He sighed, "Why?" he asked.

Orihime watched the two, it was interesting. "Their carrying on a conversation, not saying anything." she thought as she smiled.

"Come on Tatsuki, can't you go hang in your room for a while?" he argued.

"_I want to be in here with Orihime." _

Ichigo got aggravated, he signed back at her.

_"I have a test to study for. You can confess your love to her later." _

Tatsuki mad an angry face, _"Just ask her to come see me after she's done helping you."_ She signed and stormed out of his room.

"Is she okay, Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah."

About an hour later they had finished studying. Orihime helped Ichigo put all his text books away. Ichigo sighed.

"So after the test on Monday, we won't be starting a new lesson for a week."

"Oh, so you won't need a tutor I'm guessing?" Orihime asked.

"Guess not." he said pulling at his hair.

Orihime was silent, "I guess it's for the best..." she thought.

"Oh yeah, before you left, Tatsuki wanted to talk to you."

Orihime's expression changed from sad to surprised, "Oh, okay!" she said.

Ichigo smiled, "Maybe..." he thought.

"Thanks for the help, Orihime. I'm sure I'll do better in school thanks to you." he smiled as he opened his bedroom door.

"No problem." she smiled as she danced out of his room.

"She's a little strange..." Ichigo laughed quietly as he watched her walk to Tatsuki's room.

...

"Tatsuki!" Orihime chimed as she knocked on her door.

Tatsuki opened the door and smiled, she tilted her head up in a way to say, _"Hello."_

Orihime smiled and sat down on her bed again, Tatsuki followed after she shut the door.

"So what'd you want to see me about?" Orihime asked.

Tatsuki texted on her phone, _"Just your company."_

Orihime smiled, "Well you could at least play me another song."

_"What would you like me to play?"_ Tatsuki asked.

Orihime thought, "You're favorite thing to play." she finally said.

Tatsuki was silent as she thought, she then nodded.

Orihime watched Tatsuki play, even though she couldn't speak, she mouthed the words to the song.

Orihime started singing as well:

"I watch the ships pass and wonder if she might be. Out there and sober as a well for loneliness. Please do persist girl its time we met and made a mess."

When the song was over Tatsuki smiled at Orihime. She then took out her phone and texted, _"Music guru."_

Orihime laughed, "Guitar player."

Tatsuki put her guitar away while she blushed. Orihime thought as Tatsuki did so.

"I won't be here for a whole week..."

As Tatsuki turned around, Orihime waved her arms, "We should hang out!"

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow at her, then tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah... sorry. Ichigo doesn't need a tutor till we start a new lesson. So I won't be busy after school. Wanna hang out afterschool?" Orihime asked all jumbled.

Tatsuki opened her mouth to laugh, but of course no sound came out. She then nodded her head, _"Yeah."_


	7. Alanis Morrisette

The next day at school, the seniors had a meeting in the gym at 11:00. Orihime was one of the first in the gym, she took a seat on the front row of the blue bleachers. She decided while she waited for the meeting to begin to do some of her homework. Her mind was buried in her work.

She soon felt the presence of someone close to her. She looked up to see who it was, it was one of the guys that passed her after school yesterday. He had bright red hair and was muscular.

"Hi." he smiled.

Orihime stared into his eyes, he gave her a bad vibe. "Hi..." she said a little nervously.

"Do you know what this meeting is about?" he asked.

"No." she said trying to go back to her work.

"Hey, I got an idea." he said.

"What's that?" she asked not looking up at him.

"We should hang out after school." he said.

Orihime stopped writing in her notebook. "Uh, well, actually I have plans after school." she explained.

"Oh, well then we can just hang out now." he smiled.

Orihime had picked up her pencil again to continue writing, "What do you mean? We have this senior meeting right now." she said.

"Yeah, well, you and me could just skip." he smiled.

Orihime looked up at him, "I don't skip." she said sternly.

He put his arm around her, "Oh come on!" he played. "This meeting is lame and we only have two more classes today." he persuaded.

"No thank you." she said trying to nudge him off of her.

He put his hand on her chin and looked into her eyes, "I'll make it worth your while babe." he grinned.

Orihime then felt someone else tug at her from behind freeing her from her captor. She slid across the bleachers away from the guy with red hair. She looked back to see who was pulling on her arm once she stopped moving. It was Tatsuki.

Tatsuki stood up in front of Orihime and put her right arm in front of Orihime in a way of protecting her.

The red haired guy put his chin in his hand, "Oh, so you think you can protect her?" he smiled.

Tatsuki glared at him.

"Well," he said standing up. He was much taller than Tatsuki, but Tatsuki didn't flinch.

"If it's that important, why don't you say something about it?" he said smiling widely.

Tatsuki's eyes softened for a second, but then returned to her glare. But Orihime couldn't see Tatsuki face.

The guy walked closer to Tatsuki and quickly thrusted his chest towards her then walked off.

Tatsuki glared at him until he walked away.

"Tatsuki..." Orihime gasped.

She slowly turned around and smiled at Orihime.

"You didn't have to do that." she said a little angry.

"_Do what?"_ Tatsuki texted.

"Put yourself in harms way."

"_Hmph, I could've taken him."_ Tatsuki texted and smiled.

"I didn't mean like that. I meant... emotionally."

Tatsuki then understood what Orihime meant.

"_That guys is Renji, he's a jerk. He picks out the imperfections in everyone and goes on that."_

"I don't think being mute is an imperfection." Orihime said.

Tatsuki smiled.

"Hey, Tatsuki, sit down. The meeting is about to start." a teacher demanded.

Tatsuki sat down right beside Orihime, they smiled at each other.

The meeting dragged on, Orihime tried to pay attention at first, but found it boring and went back to her work. Tatsuki took a pen out of her messenger bag and pretended to mark on Orihime's homework.

"Quit it..." Orihime whispered and laughed.

Tatsuki left her alone for the most part, but found herself unable to sit still. She took out a piece of paper and wrote a note.

When the meeting was over, Tatsuki handed the note to Orihime.

"Oh, thank you." Orihime smiled.

Tatsuki nodded.

Orihime opened it, it said, "Hi" and had a picture of Tatsuki drawn waving.

Orihime laughed, "You're weird."


	8. Liz Phair

The next day, Orihime was suppose to meet Tatsuki outside of school instead of in the hallway where the guys were bothering her. However, trouble still found her.

She saw Renji walk towards her, she put her head down and started to walk away. She felt bad about leaving the spot where she told Tatsuki she'd be, but he made her feel uncomfortable.

She felt someone tap her on the shoulder, she was afraid it was Renji but she turned around anyway.

"Tatsuki." she smiled.

Tatsuki looked a little concerned.

"What's wrong?" Orihime asked as she felt relief come over her.

"_I thought you were... going home."_

"No, I..." Orihime paused to think. She didn't want to make Renji sound like a bigger deal than he was, but she didn't want to lie to Tatsuki.

"I saw Renji walking towards me so I turned to walk away. I would've come back." Orihime explained.

Tatsuki made an angry face and cut her eyes back towards school.

Orihime put her hand on Tatsuki face and made Tatsuki look at her, "It's okay." she said gently.

Tatsuki stared at Orihime, but then nodded. She put her hand on Orihime's, which was still on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Orihime smiled as she took her hand down.

Tatsuki grinned.

"So what are we doing today?" Orihime asked.

"_Whatever you want."_

"But I like it when you pick." Orihime said.

Tatsuki smiled, _"Okay, take me to your house."_

Orihime laughed, "My house?"

Tatsuki nodded.

......................................................................................................................................................................

"I live with my brother, he's at work right now." Orihime explained as they walked up to a small apartment complex.

Tatsuki studied her surroundings, examining everything as they walked up to the second story to get to Orihime's apartment.

Orihime unlocked the door and walked in with Tatsuki behind her.

"This is the living room slash dinning room. Over there is the kitchen, and down the hallway are the two bedrooms, bathroom and washing room." Orihime explained.

"_I wanna see your room."_

"Okay, but it's no where near as cool as yours." Orihime said grabbing Tatsuki by the hand and leading her down the hall to the first room on the right.

Her room was small with light blue walls. She had a twin bed with white sheets, a light brown desk with a laptop on it and a bookshelf full of books.

Tatsuki looked around at everything.

"_I like it."_

"Thank you." Orihime said as she watched Tatsuki examine her books.

"_Interesting..."_ Tatsuki thought.

Tatsuki realized most of Orihime's books were non-fiction. Tatsuki then went over to her desk while Orihime sat down on her bed. Tatsuki looked at her laptop, it was a nice one. But laying ontop of it was a book. She must be in the process of reading it. Tatsuki turned it over to read the cover, 'Sign Language.'

Tatsuki thought for a second, and took the book over to Orihime.

"Oh, ha, you weren't suppose to see that." Orihime laughed.

"_Oh, you're trying to learn... for me?"_

"Yes..." Orihime said a little embarrassed.

Tatsuki put the book back where she found it and then sat on the bed beside Orihime. She petted the top of Orihime's head.

Tatsuki checked her phone suddenly, it was a text from Ichigo telling her she needed to come home. Tatsuki showed it to Orihime.

"I see." Orihime half smiled.

"_You look sad all of a sudden."_ Tatsuki texted.

"Yeah." Orihime smiled, "But I guess I'll see you tomorrow." she assured Tatsuki.

Tatsuki nodded.


	9. Blink 182

The next day at school Orihime was sitting at lunch with Uryu, he had come over to her, which was abnormal.

"I see you and Tatsuki are getting along." Uryu said.

"Yeah, she's... great." Orihime laughed.

Uryu adjusted his glasses, "I see."

Orihime smiled and went back to writing.

"So, I just want to say I don't believe rumors, I don't have time for such nonsense. But when I heard this one, I got a little curious." Uryu said.

Orihime put her pencil down and looked at him, "Yes?" she asked.

"Do you and Tatsuki like each other." Uryu asked.

Orihime felt herself blush and her heart beat rapidly. "Of course, we're friends."

"I mean as more than friends, Orihime." he asked.

"I don't know how she feels." Orihime laughed trying to play it off.

Uryu stared at her.

"There's a rumor about that seriously?" she asked.

"Yeah, pretty big. Got most of the guys upset. Of course, they have a thing for you." Uryu said.

"But not you or Ichigo, right?" Orihime asked.

"Me? No, I don't have time for dating. Ichigo, not him either. He has a girlfriend."

Orihime sighed, "That's a relief!"

Uryu smiled.

......................................................................................................................................................................

Tatsuki told Orihime to meet her right after school near the front entrance. Orihime waited patiently looking through the crowd for Tatsuki.

"I wonder what class she had last... is this where she wanted us to meet?" Orihime thought.

Orihime backed up to the wall to try and get out of the way of students trying to leave. She put her back straight against the brick wall and held her book in front of her.

Orihime wore nice clothes to school, she was always dressed to impress one might say. Needless to say, her clothes fit her in the right spots. Which due to circumstances of her large chest, draws attention from some of the wrong people. Normally, Orihime thought school was for learning and not as much for friends. So when people said something or looked at her in a strange way she ignored it. However today it was hard to do so with so many boys passing her and throwing sexual remarks out.

She just put her head down and let her hair fall in her face. It was embarrassing and hard to ignore at the moment with so many boys passing by that she had never met harassing her.

She felt a sudden shake on her shoulder that startled her. She jumped to the side, when she looked up she saw Tatsuki beside her. Orihime once again put her hand to her chest and sighed.

Tatsuki smiled, _"You do that every time you're frightened?"_ Tatsuki texted.

Orihime smiled, she wanted to say more than she was able but just said, "Yes."

Her thoughts about those guys looking at her faded away all of a sudden.

Tatsuki smiled at her, Orihime smiled back. She knew it all of a sudden. She had these feelings before when she had he first crush. The butterflies and nervousness, there was no denying that she liked Tatsuki.

"So, where are we going?" Orihime managed to ask.

"_Coffee, and a movie."_ Tatsuki replied from her phone.

"Where at?" Orihime asked.

"_Just follow me." _

After Orihime read that she looked up at Tatsuki and they both smiled.

.....................................................................................................................................................................

Tatsuki opened the door to a small coffee shop on the back side of a small shopping center.

"_I love this place. It's really underground."_ Tatsuki handed her phone to Orihime.

"Ironic how this place is called Underground." Orihime joked.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes and took Orihime a small counter.

Orihime looked around, it was fairly dark, couches and big chairs were scattered throughout the shop. Beside every seat was a table with a small lamp on it.

"Looks like people come to just hang out here."

Tatsuki nodded, _"What do you want to drink?"_ she texted.

"Oh... whatever you get." Orihime smiled.

Tatsuki smiled back and walked closer to the counter.

"Hey Tatsuki. You getting the original today?" a girl behind the counter asked.

Tatsuki nodded and flashed the number two.

"Oh, two? I see..." she said looking over Tatsuki to see Orihime.

Tatsuki turned around and pointed to a sofa.

"Oh, you want me to go sit down." Orihime said.

Tatsuki nodded.

Orihime picked a seat at the end of the fluffy couch. "WOW... this is comfortable." Orihime exclaimed.

Tatsuki tried to laugh as she watched her while she waited by the counter for their drinks.

"Here Tatsuki, two vanilla lattes." the worker said.

"_Thank you." _Tatsuki signed.

"Welcome." she said as Tatsuki walked towards Orihime.

Tatsuki sat on the middle of the couch and handed a drink to Orihime.

Orihime took a sip, "It's good." she said with her lips still on the lid.

Tatsuki smiled and gave her a nod before taking a sip of her identical drink. She then looked at her watch, _"We should go if we want to catch the movie."_ Tatsuki suggested.

"Oh what movie?" Orihime asked excitedly.

"_Just come on."_ Tatsuki smiled playfully.

Orihime grinned.

.....................................................................................................................................................................

"Just tell me what the movie is already." Orihime laughed as Tatsuki dragged her by the hand to a theater.

They ran in the doors causing noise. They employees glared at them. Tatsuki and Orihime looked back at each other and smiled. Tatsuki then realized she better let go of Orihime's hand. They did slowly.

Orihime then followed Tatsuki to the ticket booth. _"Two for the show at six in theater number three."_ Tatsuki texted on her phone and showed it to the guy behind the counter.

"Eight dollars." he said.

Tatsuki paid and handed a ticket to Orihime.

"Thanks." Orihime said smiling.

......................................................................................................................................................................

"That was sad and depressing Tatsuki. Why would you think I'd like that? I'm picking the movie next time." Orihime said a little upset.

Tatsuki frowned.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Orihime smiled.  
Tatsuki and Orihime were walking close to the neighborhoods to get home.

"_Naw, it's okay. I guess it is depressing.."_

Orihime laughed.

Tatsuki smiled.

They walked for a while without saying anything. Both nervous and not sure how the other felt about each other.


	10. Robyn

The next week things were back to normal, Orihime came over to Tatsuki's house to tutor Ichigo. Tatsuki tried to stay away while they were studying. Her patience paid off because Orihime wouldn't leave after helping Ichigo, she would then visit with Tatsuki.

A few days before exams, Rukia, Ichigo's girlfriend, was invited for dinner at Ichigo's.

Without a knock, Ichigo's door opened.

"Hello." a stern voice said entering his room.

It was Rukia, she found Ichigo and Orihime sitting on the floor with some books. Rukia looked around for a second. She didn't really like the idea of another girl spending a lot of time with Ichigo, but she knew it was just for his grades so she put up with it.

"Oh, you must be Orihime?" she grinned.

"Yes, hello. You're Rukia." Orihime said smiling back at her.

They were all silent for a minute, Ichigo scratched his head, he could almost read Rukia's thoughts. He sighed.

"I think we're done then." he said giving Orihime the hint.

"Yeah, I think so." she said putting her books in her bag.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Orihime said to Rukia as she stood up.

"Likewise." Rukia smiled.

Orihime then walked out of Ichigo's room. She shut the door behind her then let out a sigh. "That was awkward." she muttered before walking to Tatsuki's room.

Orihime walked in to Tatsuki's room without knocking, Tatsuki didn't mind. She found Tatsuki laying on her bed reading. Tatsuki looked up and smiled as Orihime came to sit down beside her.

"_Rukia must have kicked you out."_ Tatsuki texted.  
"Yeah, she... is kinda intimidating." Orihime laughed.

"So what are you doing?" Orihime asked.

Tatsuki shook her head.

"Nothing... me either." Orihime said.

Tatsuki smiled widely.

"What is it?" Orihime asked.

Tatsuki shook her head.

"No! You have to tell me." Orihime begged.

"_When dad's not home, Rukia always comes over..."_

Orihime expression changed, "Okay, now I wish I didn't know..."

"_Yeah, sometimes I'd rather be deaf than mute so I wouldn't have to hear it."_

"Shut up Tatsuki! Geez!" Orihime said blushing.

"_Sorry."_ Tatsuki signed with a smile.

Orihime nodded as she grabbed one of Tatsuki's pillows and pulled it to her chest. Tatsuki grabbed the pillow behind her and hit Orihime with it. Orihime playfully grinned and hit Tatsuki with her pillow, the Tatsuki hit her again. Soon Tatsuki grabbed Orihime's pillow and threw it on the floor, she then mocked Orihime in a way like _"What are you gonna do now?"_

Orihime snatched Tatsuki pillow and shoved it in Tatsuki's face, pushing her back on the bed. After falling back, Tatsuki easily overpowered Orihime and pushed the pillow back on her. Now Tatsuki was over Orihime pretending to suffocate her with the pillow. Orihime managed to snatch the pillow away from Tatsuki and throw it off the bed.

Tatsuki, with her hair in her face, looked down at Orihime who's legs she was in between. Tatsuki started to shake as they looked into each others eyes.

The idea to kiss Orihime popped into Tatsuki's head, but she was still unsure. Tatsuki leaned a little closer to Orihime, very slowly.

Orihime knew what was coming. She wanted Tatsuki to make the move, but it seemed as if Tatsuki was unsure about how Orihime felt. Orihime turned her head. Tatsuki immediately back up. They both blushed.

Tatsuki got off of Orihime, and smiled.

Orihime took a deep breath, "I think..." Orihime said.

Tatsuki was sure she was going to say leave.

"You should play me another song." Orihime smiled.

Tatsuki looked surprised, she then nodded.

"_What would you like?"_ Tatsuki asked on her phone.

Orihime shrugged, "I don't know." she smiled.

Tatsuki went across her room to get her guitar, she sat down on the floor and faced Orihime.

Tatsuki laid her light brown guitar down, face up in her lap. She then began to hit the strings with her fingers.

A technique called lap tapping.

The song was only about a minute long until Tatsuki stopped tapping the looping guitar line.

"That was cool, I haven't seen anyone play like that before. What song was it?" Orihime asked.

"_Bone Chaos in the Castle."_ Tatsuki replied and slid her phone over to Orihime.

Orihime picked it up and read it.

"I see." she smiled not sliding her phone back.

Tatsuki pointed at her phone. Orihime smiled coyly.

"This?" she said holding Tatsuki phone up.

Tatsuki nodded.

"What if I don't want you to have it back?" Orihime smiled.

Tatsuki widened her eyes and poked her lip out.

"Pouting won't work." Orihime smiled.

Tatsuki put her guitar to the side and walked over to her bed where Orihime was. She put out her hand as to say, _"Give it here."_

Orihime out it behind her back and stuck out her tongue.

Tatsuki tackled Orihime quickly, trying to wrestle her phone out of Orihime's hands.

"_She's got friggen strong arm muscles!" _Tatsuki thought as she tried to pull her arms.

Orihime was struggling hard, but she was finally able to put Tatsuki's phone in her back pocket.

Tatsuki lowered her eyebrows and poked her lips up, an aggravated look.

"Pretty strong huh?" Orihime smiled.

Tatsuki gave Orihime a shocked look.

"No I can't hear your thought, I can just read your body language." Orihime smiled.

Tatsuki looked to the side, she then nodded.

She was a little scared, because that meant Orihime knew that Tatsuki liked her.

Orihime handed Tatsuki her phone back with butterflies in her stomach, "Here."

Tatsuki signed, _"Thank you."_


	11. Gin Blossoms

The day after exams, Tatsuki walked down the red brick hallway of her school. She was walking rather fast, looking for Orihime. It was after school, and she knew where Orihime would be.

Tatsuki was fed up with feeling so trapped within her emotions, it was time to set them free and actually let Orihime know how she felt about her.

All last night Tatsuki tossed and turned in bed, thinking about Orihime and how she just wanted to hold her. This made Tatsuki blush slightly.

Tatsuki bust through the green double doors to the outside world. She saw the back of Orihime. If she could talk, Tatsuki would've yelled Orihime's name to get her attention. But she had to walk over to her.

As Tatsuki approached Orihime, she saw that she was talking to someone. It was Ichigo.

Tatsuki smiled as she came a bit closer, but then she froze. Her world spun rapidly as she saw Ichigo plant a kiss on Orihime's nose. Orihime blushed and hugged Ichigo.

Tatsuki balled her fist, as Ichigo looked over at Tatsuki.

Tatsuki stormed off back the way she came.

..............................................................................

Half an hour later, Ichigo caught up with Tatsuki at the school dojo.

"Tatsuki!" Ichigo said as he walked in.

Tatsuki was sitting on the bleachers, she cut her eyes at him.

He walked over to her, "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"_Get away." _

"What?"

"_You couldn't keep your hands off of her." _Tatsuki signed with a glare.

"What?" Ichigo asked shocked.

Tatsuki stood up and kneed him in the head before walking off.

Ichigo grabbed the side of his head, "Ow.." he muttered.

......................................................................................................................................................................

"Ichigo?" an older man asked.

It was Ichigo's dad back at home.

"Yeah?" Ichigo sighed as he rocked back in the dinning room chair.

"Tatsuki isn't home... and she won't answer her phone."

Ichigo folded his arms, "I'll go look for her." he sighed.

"Okay, just make sure you answer your phone." his dad said as Ichigo walked towards the door.

Ichigo walked to Orihime's apartment, he sighed as he looked up at Orihime's place.

There was a knock at the door.

"Coming." Orihime sang as she ran to answer the door.

She opened the door to discover Ichigo.

"Hi! Uh, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Tatsuki's run off, I know where she's at, but she won't listen to me."

"She ran off?" Orihime asked confused.

"Yeah, she hit me."

"She hit you?!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Do you like repeating everything I say in question form or what?" he asked.

Orihime put her head down, "Where is she?"


	12. Hey Monday

Orihime went to the coffee shop where Ichigo said Tatsuki would be. It was the same place Tatsuki took Orihime when they went to see the movie.

Sure enough, Tatsuki was sitting outside of the cafe at a table on the wooden patio. She had her head down on the table.

Orihime slowly approached, "Tatsuki.." she said softly.

Tatsuki sat up quickly, excited to hear Orihime, but she quickly went back to her sour mood.

Orihime sat down, "Your dad is looking for you." Orihime said.

"_I know."_ she signed.

Orihime nodded, "So why did you hit your brother?" Orihime asked.

Tatsuki looked away.

"You can tell me." Orihime smiled, but of course Tatsuki couldn't see.

Tatsuki motioned no sign of replying.

Orihime sighed, "Please?"

Tatsuki turned to her, she then texted, _"Ichigo already has a girlfriend. Why does he need you?"_

"What?"

"_I saw him kiss you."_ Tatsuki signed.

Orihime though for a second, her sign language still wasn't perfect.

"Oh, that. No, he was happy that he passed his math exam."

Tatsuki put her head down on the table and used her arms to surround her head.

"Why is that... such a big deal?" Orihime asked feeling the butterflies come on again.

Tatsuki looked at her with tired eyes, she then sat up, _"Jealous."_ she mouthed.

"What's there to be jealous of?" Orihime smiled as Tatsuki scooted her chair closer to Orihime.

Tatsuki smiled, starting to play with Orihime's hair. Orihime giggled and blushed.

"_Because I haven't gotten to kiss you."_ Tatsuki quickly texted and showed to Orihime.

Orihime smiled, "Well," she muttered as Tatsuki continued to run her fingers through her hair.

"Nobody is stopping you." Orihime smiled nervously.

Tatsuki leaned in slowly to kiss Orihime gently. Orihime was nervous, but she found Tatsuki's presence relaxing. She closed her eyes before their lips touched in a sweet, short kiss.

They pulled away from the peck and both smiled widely.

"Walk me home." Orihime smiled putting her hand on Tatsuki's.

Tatsuki smiled and nodded before grabbing Orihime's hand.


	13. Snow Patrol

Orihime woke up facing the window. The sun shone in lightly on her through the horizontal blinds. She rolled over to face the room, her and Tatsuki's room.

A one bedroom apartment across town from their old high school.

Orihime saw Tatsuki was facing her, smiling.

"Good morning." Orihime smiled.

Tatsuki kissed Orihime's forehead.

Orihime smiled, "You know what today is?"

Tatsuki nodded and smiled, then kissed Orihime's forehead again.

Orihime blushed, "Three years..."

Tatsuki hugged Orihime, which was more of a tackle.

"Someone sure is affectionate this morning." Orihime smiled.

Tatsuki laid her head on Orihime's stomach, she smiled.

"So what do you want to do today?" Orihime asked.

Tatsuki shrugged.

"Nothing planned for me... I feel so disappointed."

Tatsuki sat up and shook her hands at Orihime, _"No no, I didn't mean it like that."_ She motioned.

"I know." Orihime giggled.

Orihime pulled Tatsuki by her shoulders and planted a kiss on her lips. Tatsuki smiled through the kiss. When they pulled away Orihime smiled as well. Tatsuki kissed her neck, once, twice, thrice.

"Quit!" Orihime smiled pulling Tatsuki away by her hair.

Tatsuki pouted.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Orihime said as she got out of bed.

"_Me too?"_ Tatsuki signed and smiled.

"No." Orihime smiled as she walked off to the bathroom.

Tatsuki threw a pillow at Orihime to get her attention, Orihime turned around.

"_I love you."_ Tatsuki signed with a smile

"_I love you too."_ Orihime signed back smiling as well.

Orihime finally made it to the bathroom. Tatsuki could hear the water run, and decided to join her in the shower anyways.


	14. List

MAKE YOURSELF A CD

Chapter 1: Make you smile ---- Plus 44

Chapter 2: No Superman ---- Lazlo Bane

Chapter 3: Avril Lavigne ---- Who Knows

Chapter 4: Paramore ---- Love Sick Melody

Chapter 5: Incubus ---- AnnaMolly

Chapter 6: Alanis Morrisette ---- Head Over Feet

Chapter 7: Liz Phair ---- Why Can't I?

Chapter 8: Blink 182 ---- First Date

Chapter 9: Robyn ---- Show Me Love

Chapter 10: Gin Blossoms ---- Hey Jealousy

Chapter 11: Hey Monday ---- Run Don't Walk

Chapter 12: Snow Patrol ---- Chasing Cars


End file.
